A World So Cold
by Baby Bear460
Summary: Gabriella was always always a normal blood elf child, till her family was eaten alive in front of her and dragons took her in. But that was only the start. She became a Death Knight after her insane husband murdered her bruitily. Now she wonders Azeroth alone, shrouded with rage and hate for all things living. This is my RP character's back story. Rated M for language and violence.


**AN: **This is the back story of my RP character on Wyrmrest Accord. Enjoy! :P

If you want to know more about her story or partake in her developing storyline, come find me on Wyrmrest Accord in the SMC inn. Ask around, some are bound to know me.

Please leave a review and follow my writings. If you'd like more leave a comment :D

Gramer errors will be re read and corrected later. Thank you!

* * *

The birds chirped as the bells tolled. The clouds drifted by, slowly melting and mixing into the sky. Jack Frost bit the lips of the wind as the people of Howling Fjord woke up to greet the day.

A little cottage rested far from the dwellings of townsfolk. The house was small, just enough room for a family of four. A farm behind the house fed the four mouths of the family. Two queen sized beds rested on the second floor, both in the same room. Bookcases lined the walls and a chest of children's toys sat near them. A candle, burned out and used, rested on the bedside tables. Down a flight of stairs a fireplace with a cauldron sat. The cauldron laid steaming, cooking some stew inside. Near the fireplace and under the stairs laid a small, square table with only four chairs. Paintings of the continent of Northrend and of members of the family lingered on the brown walls. Candles sat here and there on tables or on bookcases of the house. A chair near each bookcase, a candle near each chair. A barrel sat next to the fireplace and over the fireplace were bowls, cups, and kitchen cutlery. On one of the tables, near the stairs, were weapons. Bows, arrows, a sword, and an axe. They were used for hunting and in some extreme cases, self defence. In a separate room, not far from the stairs, was a stone bath tub. Near the tub were some towels and a mirror. On a table was a quiet lantern, and on the tub were two candles laid symmetrically across from each other.

Out back was a farm. Plants grew and bloomed to life in a surprisingly cold climate. Behind the fenced farm was a small shack, almost the size of a closet. In the shack were various farming tools, for both animals and plants. Next to the shack was a small outhouse that was surprisingly clean. Next the the farm, almost congruent to the shack, was a small stable filled with two horses, one cow and two pigs. They were separated by a fence. The chicken coup rested next to the stables inside it's own special fence. Inside slept four chickens and two roosters. A herd of sheep was allowed to roam only when watched my a member of that lonely house. But the house was strangely empty.

It was mid afternoon and the animals were still in their pens, the sheep didn't roam, and the stew started to burn. The beds were made, the weapons were untouched, and the candles were blown out. The family was gone. But that wasn't unusual in Northrend, families went missing all the time. But this time it was different. This family was special. This family has a story; a story that they want the world to know.

Far away from the house laid a den of vicious, black Worg Wolves. The den was filled with skeletons of fallen animals and prey. The ground was stained with blood and flies swarmed around the flesh of half carcases. Overgrown crows picked at the meat, trying to get whatever they could to survive. Worgs patrolled the den while some slept on the blackened and blood stained ground, where not even the grass dared to grow.

Four bodies laid lifeless on the cold ground. All four bodies opened their eyes, not understanding what had just happened or how they got there. Not much is known about how the family of four got there. They had wondered and thought of many possible explanations, but the true answer lays buried deep in their unconscious, stored away by a defence mechanism to make them forget.

The four bodies were not human, they were elven. They were a race that belonged to the Horde known as a Blood Elf. The four blood elves shared close to the same skin color; mostly pale with a tint of pink. They had long pink ears and big green eyes that glowed an emerald color. The whole family's clothes were blood soaked and torn here and there. Worry and fear echoed through their face.

The mother was the first to react, calling out to the two small children. "Gaby! Veli! Are you two ok?" she shouted, perhaps louder than she should have.

"Quiet you fool!" the father shouted at his wife. He was a well trained hunter, he understood animals the best out of all of them, especially the beasts of Howling Fjord.

"Mommy, where are we?" Veli asked with wide, teary eyes.

"I don't know."

"I want to go home!" Gaby said, about to cry.

"Shhh! Be silent, girl. You will wake the wolves," the father warned.

One wolf that was sleeping opened his eyes and saw the family awake. It got up and walked over to them. The father started shouting, "stay back, beast!" But the wolf didn't listen. Another wolf walked over next to the first one. Together the two wolves picked up Gaby and Veli and brought them to the other side of the den. They dropped the twins in a pile of bones and uneaten flesh. It seemed to be where the wolves put their leftovers to save for later.

"Leave my babies alone!" the mother yelled, getting up to run after them.

"No! Don't!" the father shouted to his wife, chasing after her.

The two wolves turned around and lunged at the mother and father. These wolves were unusually big, as are Worg wolves. They were half their size on all fours. These two creatures bit into the adult elves, ripping flesh off of flesh. The twins cried out for their parents. Gaby ran up to the wolf on her mother and tried pulling it away by pulling the wolf's long black fur. The wolf pushed Gaby to the floor where her head hit a rock. Her vision slowly began to fade. All she heard were the screams of her parents and the cries of her twin sister. Her parents were shouting something, but Veli's cries blocked Gaby's ears from hearing her parents last words. As her eyes slowly closed, more Worg Wolves gathered around and she saw both her parents limbs get torn off, their throat ripped out, and her parents eaten alive.

Eventually, when it was night, Gaby came to. As she woke, a painful groan eroded from her lips. She then quickly realized where she was and her eyes shot open and she looked around for any signs of her parents or even her twin. The only signs of her parents were the mostly eaten carcaces that laid where her parents were eaten alive.

She was only a little girl, both her and Veli. They were so very young and little. They didn't know life was like this, didn't know it was evil as this. Her whole life she would sleep in the same bed as her sister, them two cuddling together, giggling together, playing together, and eating together. All she ever knew was her family and happiness; until now.

Veli was nowhere in sight. Even though Gaby and Veli were twins they weren't identical, they were fraternal. Gaby had short blonde hair, while Veli had pinkish red hair that she wore in a ponytail. Their facial structures were different as well. Gaby had a softer and kinder face, giving her an innocent look like a doll's face. Veli had a kind face as well, but it gave her the look of being a little older than her young age. At a young age both the girl's had a similar body structure, but when they grew up they were different. They could pass for sisters, but at first glance no one ever knew and still never knows that they are twins.

Gaby looked to the sky and saw a red dragon fly across, heading towards Dragonsblight. She crawled around and got to her feet. She looked around and saw that the wolves were sleeping. Wolves were mostly nocturnal creatures, but the ones that were here were the females resting, the others must have been out hunting. Gaby made her way back home.

On her way there she passed by the house. She crawled inside the front door and stumbled her way up the stairs to her bed. By now it was way past her bedtime that her mother had set for her and her sister. She mumbled words to herself as she crawled into bed, "Mommy will be mad if I don't go to bed." She climbed under the covers and held her stuffed Lynx close. She rested her head and slowly began to sleep.

Not much long after she awoke from a nightmare. This one was the first of many to come. She tried to sleep again, but whenever she would shut her eyes she would see her parents' deaths over and over again. So she got out of bed and dragged her teddy bear with her. She tripped down the stairs and landed on her butt at the bottom. Frustrated, she got up and continued to walk outside. She looked to the sky and saw the same red dragon she saw before. It encircled the house and left towards Dragonsblight again once Gaby laid eyes on it.

Gaby felt compelled to follow it, and she did. She made her way to Grizzly Hills. Past the snow and through the tundra. The dragon left her sight once in a while but always came back to guide her. She climbed passed the tall trees and got to a bridge. The dragon flew off and Gaby cried out for it, "wait!" She ran over the bridge as fast as she could. She tripped in the snow and stumbled down rocks. She got scraped up but she still got on her feet and ran. The dragon returned to her sight, watching her, protecting her. She was never harmed during the journey, perhaps because when the dragon ran off it killed the creatures that would hurt her.

She crawled through the deep snow. Freezing, bloodied, and frost bitten, she finally came upon a tall structure of a tower. Up high Gaby could see dragons fly. They encircled the tower, some flying around clockwise, other's flew counter clockwise. Gaby stared in awe as she watched dragons of different colors fly at different speeds for a surprisingly long time.

She walked inside the interior. Inside was filled with all sorts of different species of dragonkin. But that one dragon caught her eye, the dragon that guided her here. A puff of white smoke surrounded the dragon. Once the smoke disappeared a man stood where the dragon used to be. The man wore a kind smile but seemed unusual. Af first glance Gaby thought he was a blood elf, like herself, but then she looked closer. He was a high elf. The only difference from looks were his eyes. They were not a glowing green like Gaby's but a blue instead.

He walked up to her and kneeled down to her height. He put his hand on her forehead and a bright glow appeared. Gaby shut her eyes and calmly stood there, not knowing what was happening. A tingling feeling surrounded her body and the man lifted his hand from her forehead. Gaby looked down and saw that all her cuts, bruises, and frostbitten skin was healed. The man handed her a red rose and Gaby took it, looking at it with confusion drawn on her face.

"I am Korialstrasz," said the man, "consort to the queen of dragons herself. I saw you while flying and noticed that you were in danger. I'm sorry about what happened to your parents. You must be so lonely now. We will take care of you from now on."

"W-we?" Gaby asked.

"Yes, we, the dragons." Gaby looked around, still confused. She noticed dragons resting on the second floor balcony, peering down, watching. "I promise that nothing will hurt you ever again."

"Where am I?" Gaby asked.

"You are in Dragonsblight, here at the Wyrmrest Temple. This is the home to dragons and dragonkin of all kind. This is where my dragonflight usually dwell, the red dragons."

"Red?" Gaby was young, very young, she didn't know much of how the world worked and the beings that dwindled in it.

"Red Dragons are the dragons of life. Bronze is time, Azura is magic, Green is nature, and Black are the defenders of Azeroth."

"What about pink?" Gaby asked.

"Pink?" Korialstrasz raised an eyebrow at her question. "There are no pink dragons."

"Yes there are. I saw one in a book. He was pink."

"That was a book, not real life."

"It represented love and happiness," she smiled.

Korialstrasz laughed, "I suppose if there was a pink dragon it would represent that." He smiled and picked her up in his arms. Gaby, still holding her, teddy bear whom seems to be torn up and now missing a leg, she held it in her arms and laid her head on Korialstrasz shoulder.

That day Korialstrasz took her in as his own. He didn't raise her by himself, mostly other dragons of different dragonflights looked after her and helped raise her. Sometimes the high elves in Dalaran even looked after her, though they didn't care much for her race. Gaby moved around often, not seeing Korialstrasz very much, but when she did he always brought her a gift, usually a red rose. Gaby took to calling Korialstrasz "Daddy" and as she grew older she called him "Father". Korialstrasz didn't mind that Gaby called him this; he knew that her family had died and needed a father. He never talked about her much, though he did care for her. His duty was to his queen before Gaby, but it never bothered her. Gaby was simply happy belonging to somewhere again.

Her childhood was easy. She mostly stayed in Dalaran, calling it her home most weeks. Dragons took form of mortals, keeping an eye on her and raising her. She began to pick up their language, able to speak three languages by her teenage years. Whelplings became attracted to her as she grew older and she made many little dragon friends. She was never lonely, but she had always wondered what came of her sister. Korialstrasz told her that he didn't see her twin sister. Gaby eventually came to terms with the fact that she is probably dead and digested by now.

When Gaby grew up she wanted to see the world on her own. She became a hunter like her father. She made a wolf friend, taming him and naming him him Kol. She said goodbye to her father and her family and promised to return. She left Dragonsblight and moved into Grizzly Hills. There she lived off the land. She hunted and survived on her own, till one day she got sick of it. She decided that she would go to Outlands. She went to the mages in Dalaran and they said that they would make a portal for her to enter Outlands. They kept their promise and she stepped through the portal. After a blinding flash of light, she appeared in the city of Shattrath. Before she left two of her friends from her childhood decided they would follow her. One was a red dragon and the other was bronze. They flew her around wherever she pleased. But one day, while in Outlands, she started walking down a path that she would never be able to return from, and eventually would lead to her downfall.

Gaby traveled to Nagard, a beautiful landscape with islands floating way up high. She flew around aimlessly, examining each island and ponder how it could defy the laws of physics so easily. Eventually she came to a beautiful waterfall on the top of a cliff. The water flowed into a small pond. The water was crystal clear and no fish seemed to have ever lived there.

The waterfall was a beautiful sight, but something else caught her eye. Off in the distance, resting under the shade of a tree, sat a mage. The mage sat down, helping a young bird whose wing was torn. Gaby watched the man in aw, not able to take her eyes off of him. The mage had spiky blonde hair and big green eyes. He seemed to be a blood elf like herself. He was dressed in red robes and a blue staff laid beside him.

"There you go, all better," the mage smiled. He looked over at Gaby who caught his attention. "Looks like we have a visitor," he said kindly.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you," Gaby replied.

"No, no, you didn't interupt me, I was already done anyway."

"You..." she started to say, looking at the wounded bird on the ground, "take care of these creatures?"

"Yes, I do. This one here got into a fight with another bird and got his wing bitten. I just wanted to mend it, make sure he's ok."

"That's very kind of you."

"You're a hunter, are you not?" he asked.

"How did you know?" she replied, caution lingered on her tongue as she spoke.

"You're bow. How many other people besides hunters carry bows?" he asked wittily.

Gaby giggled, "true."

"So what brings a beautiful lady such as yourself to a place like this?"

Gaby blushed, "I wanted to see the world. I saw this waterfall and I thought it was beautiful."

"That it is. It's my favorite spot in all of Outlands." He moved closer to her, now standing in front of her. He bowed, "I'm Stel'aras."

"Gabriella Dabria Shadowheart. You can call me Gaby... or Daby. People call me both."

Stel'aras kissed her hand. "Gabriella," he paused, letting the name sink in, "what a beautiful name. You can call me Stel."

"Well, Stel, you seem like a nice enough mage. Care to see the world with me?"

"I'd love to, but these birds here, they need my attention and care. Maybe another time," he said regrettably.

"Hm..." Gaby thought for a moment. "How about I help? Two heads are better than one."

"Well you are a hunter. So why not?"

Gaby and Stel sat all day and night, talking and helping the birds. They stopped them from hurting each other too badly, and healed the ones who got hurt. As the night grew older, the two grew tired. Taking a break they sat under the tree where Gaby had first met Stel. They talked for a bit and Stel thanked her for her help. Soon the two passed out under the tree together.

The next morning Gaby woke up. Stel was already up, cleaning his white rags in the pond. Gaby stood up and looked over at the birds. She noticed that the creatures must have left to find a new nest since they were no longer there. Gaby shook her head, not thinking much about it. She walked over to Stel.

"Mornin'," she said.

"Oh, hey there. Sleep well?" he asked, dropping his rag to the side.

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Mhm," he replied. "Hey, about that offer yesterday?"

"What about it? The birds seem to have left so it looks like they are on their own. At least we kept as many alive as we could. Some are bound to die fighting. That's the circle of life anyway."

"It is. Such a shame the creatures must go."

"Yeah, it is... Oh, what were you saying about that offer?" Gaby asked.

"I'll go with you, to see the world."

"Alright, but you gotta promise me one thing," she smiled.

"Anything."

"Since I just met you, I don't know anything about you. So you gotta promise not to kill me, alright?" she joked around.

"Haha, no promises," he replied, as well as joking around himself. Both of them laughed together and with that, they started their lovely journey together along the lonely path to see the worlds.

Years have passed and their journey across the worlds has come to a long stop. By now, Gaby has fallen for Stel, and Stel for Gaby. They have married and had a small wedding together. It was quick and fast, only involving Gaby, Stel, and a priest. Gaby was unlike most blood elves, she never wanted a big party for anything, not even a wedding. Stel was like most blood elves, he did want a big party, but he didn't mind too much not having a big one.

Gaby had promised to return home, but never did. She stayed with Stel and promised herself that she would visit her family soon. But that promise was a broken one.

Stel wasn't all of the great amazing husband he came across as. At first he was great, but that lasted maybe only the first year or so. Then he became abusive, beating her and hurting her. Gaby refused to fight back, she never wanted to hurt the man she loved. Gaby couldn't stand herself, she couldn't understand why she loved an abusive man like himself. But she refused to leave him or say anything because she was afraid she's end up dead on the side of the road.

Stel got worse, a lot worse. Gaby found him experimenting on living subjects one day, doing blood magic. Stel beat Gaby half to death because of it. But that wasn't the worse. Gaby and Stel had a baby, a little girl. She looked so beautiful, the spitting image of her mother. But Stel didn't like the idea of having a kid. So as punishment he tied Gaby up and surgically removed her ovaries. He used nothing to stop her pain, no herbs and no magic. She laid there screaming bloody murder as he cut into her. He used blood magic to heal her in the end, but even then it got worse.

He had relations to the black market in Dalaran and sold their baby off to the sex slave industry to be raised as a slave. He tried to sell Gaby, but when a willing buyer came, Stel grew increasingly angry and killed the buyer. He could not stand the thought of Gaby being touched by another man.

Gaby tried to get away. She had an affair with another man. When Stel found out he used him for his blood magic experiments. Gaby loved the man, but Stel killed him. He kept Gaby all to himself, not letting her leave.

They moved to Icecrown in Northrend and Gaby was forced to follow Stel wherever he went. If you ever saw her, she would have been following around a mage, wearing long hooded robes to hide her face and her bruised. She also commonly had a wolf besides her, who was as obedient and loyal as a dog could ever be to their master. Gaby always told the wolf to let Stel do what he wants, since she knew Stel would kill the poor pup. Eventually she set him free, fearing that he would become to next victim in Stel's murderous rampages.

Stel went back to being nice and sweet to Gaby, but she didn't buy it. She wanted to go home, wanted to see her family again. When she confronted Stel about it was when it all was over for her. Stel grew incredibly angry and attacked Gaby. Like usual, she didn't defend herself, at first. But then Gaby did, getting a few swings at him before the powerful mage was able to overtake her. He used magic to bind her so she wouldn't move. He gave Gaby a lecture on leaving and about how the world is a cruel place. He said, "I don't want you to see how cruel the world is. I do this out of love, my dear."

In front of a mirror Gaby sat. Bound by magic and unable to move. She saw herself in her reflection and saw Stel with his daggers. He walked up to her and slowly cut off her finger one by one. Gaby let out a scream and begged for mercy. Stel didn't comply and chopped off her hands. He cut through bone slowly as Gaby began to weep, regretting ever leaving home. He used blood magic to keep her alive the whole time. He then began cutting her legs off, working his way up from the toes to her thighs. "Please! Don't do this!" Gaby cried, but Stel didn't answer.

It didn't matter anymore, now Gaby had missing limbs, there would be no point in living. She didn't want to die though, and the blood magic was failing. She tried all she could to stay alive, and she fought, she fought harder than she ever had.

Stel cut into her gut. Blood oozed out along with bile and acid. Gaby gasped for air and Stel looked at her with sorry eyes. He looked back at the mirror where Gaby saw every little incision her fucked up husband made to her. So he took a scalpel and brought it closer and closer to her eyes. She tried to squirm away, but there was no use. She just wanted the pain to stop. He carefully incisioned the scalpel into her eye and blood pooled out. A gross, sticky sound came from behind her eye as it was cut off and rolled down her chest and onto the floor. He did the same to the next and let that one fall too. He put them in a jar to be sold on the black market.

Gaby was barely hanging on. Stel kept on cutting her up, angry that she tried to leave. He cut her up in an unorganized manner. Just chop, chop, chop, off with her skin. She stayed alive for a surprisingly long time but soon died. She didn't give up, but she saw O'Lord Death had arrived for her. He pulled her out of Stel grasp, happy to be rid of him, but sad that she was dead.

More years past and there was a new threat to Azeroth. A man named Arthas. One evening the ground started to shake and the dirt started to move. A hand, a pure white hand, rose from the grave. A body slowly eased up from the ground. Pure white skin with pure white hair. A doll's face with empty eyes that glowed a blue, frost bitten color. Her eyes had returned, but through frost powers that were given to her as a gift. Gabriella was back, but now under the service of a false king.

Everyone knows the story of the Lich King and his betrayal against his Death Knights. Gaby was loyal, always was, but now she was different. She refused to stand idly by anymore. She refused to just sit around. Now she was a monster. She died with rage and anger which morphed into who she is now. A monster that kills for shits and giggles, a monster that laughs at the victims she killed, a monster who takes care in killing others, but also, a monster who surprisingly, as a heart.

Gaby wasn't what you'd call a full death knight. Since death knights can't love, gaby wasn't a full one. She was undead, that's true, but some of her brain from when she was alive, her emotions and feelings, were still there, but didn't dare show himself till she met a man while causing a fight in the inn in Silvermoon City.

She had her hand around the man's throat. Beer soaked through her Undercity Tabard and through her mageweave leotard. Her grip tightened around the man's throat as she glared at the man with her cold, empty eyes.

"How dare you touch me!" she yelled. "A disease ridden creature such as yourself!"

"Me? Disease ridden? You're the corpse!" he was able to wheeze out.

"You feel that cold around your throat? My body is covered in a thick layer of ice. It may not seem it, since it's enchanted to look as if it's my skin, but it acts as a layer of armor. One can not penetrate it so easily," she explained, tightening her grip. "As well as my hair. It is covered in frost, which is how it gets it's blue tint. Quite amazing honestly."

"You're disgusting," he coughed.

"You're one to talk. I could kill you right now."

"Do it, you pathetic excuse for a Death Knight!" he shouted.

"With pleasure," she grinned. Her grip grew tighter, slowly squeezing his neck into nothing. Frost slowly grew on his skin from an attack Gaby was using to slowly freeze his body.

From behind her a deep voice shouted. "Stop!" he yelled.

Gaby dropped the man and turned around to face him. "Who da fuck?" her voice echoed with malice.

"Leave him alone," said the man who was dressed in death knight armor, but clearly not one since he didn't have the hollowed voice of one. He had the body figure of a blood elf and the stance of one.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" she scowled.

"My name is Krel," his lips spoke with a witty tone.

She scoffed, "I never asked for your name." She walked by him, purposely bumping into him. She walked back over to the bar, ignoring the dying man on the floor that she almost killed.

Krel helped him up while Gaby got herself a new mug of beer, since no bartender was around, like usual. A man with brown hair sat next to her. He wore an armor set that seemed to match perfectly. He cuddled, looking at Gaby. She returned the motion with a glare. She sipped from her mug, standing behind the bar. To others she looked like the tender, which is usually a bad mistake seeing that she yells at anyone who asks for a drink.

"You're feisty," the man smirked.

Gaby drank more, staring at the man. "What you want, disease ridden creature?"

"Tea, if you may."

"Do I look like a fucking wench?" she asked, still pissed, like usual.

He laughed again, "if I said yes do I get a glass of tea?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll get one myself." He walked behind the bar to get a teabag and a teacup.

"Hey. Who said you can walk back here?" she asked rudely. He shrugged in response.

"That bitch attacked me! Kill her!" the man on the ground shouted.

Gaby smiled, "come at me, I like to fight."

"Oh? Is that so?" said the brown haired blood elf. "Care to spare then?"

Gaby sipped at her mug. "Hmm... alright."

Gaby picked up her axe and hoped over the bar. The brown haired elf followed. He explained the rules. "First one who gets a hit in wins." And Gaby agreed. "Ladies first," he smiled. They fought, but the battle was short. After a few attempt hits from either side, the man was able to hit Gaby in the head, making her stumble back.

"I win," he said.

"Cheap shot," she scowled.

He chuckled. "I'm Drel," he put his hand out to shake her's.

She slapped it away. "Gabriella Dabria Shadowheart. You can call me Gaby. Or Daby. Either one works," she smiled.

"Well Daby, it's nice to meet you. I apologize for my brother here. He can be a party pooper sometimes."

Krel laughed, "only doing my job."

Gaby and Drel sat down and talked till night slowly turned into day. Both grew tired and Gaby grew drunk. She told him her life story, but also explained that she suffered from massive amnesia and only remembers the horrid things her husband did to her.

Though Drel hated Death Knights, he quickly grew fond of Gaby. After a spar, late one night, both were drunk and trying to anger the local bar's guard. He kept trying to get them to leave the inn if they were to fight so instead they went upstair and shut the door to do it. The guard, a simple hunter, eventually came upstairs and knocked on the door to ask what was going on. Gaby replied with, "we're having sex!" which made him go away without another word.

Once their spar was over, Drel kissed Gaby and from there on the two grew close together. Gaby refused her feelings for Drel, saying the dead can't love. Drel forced Gaby to admit her feelings, to which she finally was able to say "I love you" without stuttering are throwing up on her mouth.

Though Death Knights can't love, some can. If part of their humanity was still around then it is possible. Since that is what happened to Gaby, she is able to love.

It's been a year since Gaby met Drel and now they have married. Gaby has bumped into Stel'aras who tried to kill her, but upon finding out that she was engaged he refused to kill her and instead try to convince her to come back. Gaby responded with several stabs to his arm, leg, and stomach.

Gaby has made many friends and many enemies. She made one enemy, a little elf girl who was only thirteen years old. Gaby turned her into a death knight after killing her five times. Currently many people want her dead.

One afternoon, while at the bar, Gaby met a fellow Death Knight that looked familiar. Upon closer inspection she realised that it was her twin, Veli. The two are currently getting to know each other better and reconnect. Veli is nicer that Gaby, but when she's mad she's just as evil.

Gaby recently regained her memory and went to visit her father. She found the tower in ruins and looked for Alexstrasza who currently was not in Northrend but was able to speak with Gaby concerning the death of her father. She explained everything that happened, everything with the Twilight Hammer and that Thrall had to clear his name since everyone thought he was a traitor. Gaby is slowly recovering by becoming drunk every night, but she is working through it. She can be seen in a pool of stale beer sleeping on the bar.

Late at night, when the bar is full, Gaby commonly walks on the table tops, pissing everyone off. Since she's schizophrenic she can also commonly be heard saying things that don't make sense and babbling on in a strange language that no one understands. This strange language ranges from draconic to just plain gibberish.

Gaby's enemies have grown, but so had her friends. She seems to make friends in high places and enemies in low ones. Her husband Drel happens to be a runemaster. He looks out for her and she usually uses him as protection. Since she seems to have no motive to fight lately, and since people always start something with her, he can commonly be seen helping her and protecting her.

Gaby is now worshiped as a god by several death knights she had made. She hopes to find Frostmourne and gain the power of Arthas. She is hell bent on letting the world burn. After a fight that is stopped by a bystander she is commonly heard saying, "this world will burn," and walking off.

She is a well known among the city and few dare to speak to her, others dare to look at her. She is currently trying to get a wanted poster made for herself. She had many charges that could be made against her, such as: Murder, manslaughter, attempted murder, attempted assult, assult, theft, drunk riding, loitering, public intoxication, arson, conspiracy, treason, and public indecency. So far no charges have been made against her. Though the treason and conspiracy were not true, she was still once charged and almost arrested for it. She killed the man that charged her and her husband chopped off his head and threw it in a unreachable spot so he could never be resurrected.


End file.
